nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey
"You look like you need a monkey." :''-A Moroccan merchant'' A Monkey is a nonhuman primate mammal appearing in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and The Operative: No One Lives Forever Game of the Year and is mentioned in No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. A monkey like creature appears in Contract J.A.C.K. No One Lives Forever Monkeys of Capuchin variety are a common sight in Morocco. Several monkeys can be encountered in the mission Misfortune in Morocco, scenes two and three. If Cate hits or shoots a monkey, the mission will result in a failure, triggering the "Unacceptable Simian Casualties" message. A salesman first tries to sell a monkey to an unwilling H.A.R.M. Thug just outside of the Grand Caravan Hotel. Later the same merchant tries to sell the monkey to a pair of Tourists. One of the animals hunted by Baron Dumas is the Albino Howler Monkey. While infiltrating the Safe located in the Dumas Towers, Cate Archer found an invoice for a pair of Albino Howler Monkeys. The Elite Guard had a pet monkey in their quarters located within the underground lair at the Dumas Chateau. While infiltrating the Dumas Chateau in the Alps, Archer found a letter from Becky to her brother Franz. In it she sates "Mother can't believe you ran away and joined this H.A.R.M. company. What does that stand for anyway? Better you should have joined the circus. You know how mother loves monkeys." No One Lives Forever Game of the Year While relaxing on a South Pacific island, a monkey enters Archer's hotel room and steals her Shepherd Arms 9mm pistol. As Archer chases the monkey through the hotel, it enters the kitchen (causing a racket) and eventually down into the resort's basement. When Archer follows the monkey downstairs, she discovers that the resort is a front for H.A.R.M. Exploring further, Archer discovers a hidden base in a Volcano with a monkey themed temple. Within the temple base, some of the H.A.R.M. thugs are wearing wooden Monkey Masks. After Archer was able to destroy the secret base, she passes out on the beach but is woken up by the monkey who started off this whole affair. Archer remarks that he "needs a good spanking" and chases after him with the words "come back here little monkey!" The monkeys on the island would also get excited when they saw footballs. The resort warned guests to play with footballs on the beach at their own risk. Apparently there had been an incident with footballs, monkeys and Mrs. Harrison. Because of monkeys damaging communications equipment, they were not allowed in the H.A.R.M. facilities. No One Lives Forever 2 In a Telephone conversation, Anoop Banerjee calls Balaji Malpani monkey-brains as an insult. Nanda Devi Window Washers of Calcutta sent a letter demanding payment on the outstanding balance of 47 Rupees for services rendered to Erin Keyes, H.A.R.M. comptroller. They threatened to fling monkey doo doo at the compound windows if no payments were made. While exiting the H.A.R.M. India branch headquarters, Archer overhears two fruit vendors who had just gotten into an accident. They both described how packs of monkeys had stolen their Bananas and Mangos. One of the merchants believed that the attacks were coordinated and that the monkeys had guns. Contract J.A.C.K. On the H.A.R.M. Space Station that crashed on the Moon, John Jack finds a monkey-like creature in a cage. It is not known if this was a pet or an experiment of Dr. Harij. The monkey-creature notices Jack when he approaches the cage. :It is assumed that this monkey-creature died when Il Pazzo blew up the station. See Also * Gorilla * The Bad Circus Monkeys Trivia * There is a cheat code "mpyoulooklikeyouneedamonkey" granting the player full body armor that references a humorous exchange between a H.A.R.M. thug and a street merchant at the beginning of Misfortune in Morocco, Scene 2. External link Monkey on Wikipedia Category:Animals